Quiproquo
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Avec un gargouillement, Iku pensa que c'était ridiculement adapté. Kumiko portait réellement bien son prénom. Elle était magnifique, vraiment magnifique… Mais... Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance, de toute façon. Parce que… Parce que le lieutenant Dojo avait déjà quelqu'un. Parce que le lieutenant Dojo ne l'aimerait jamais. Dojo x Iku malgré les apparences !


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Toshokan Sensou

**Titre****:** _Quiproquo._

**Rating : **K+.

**Genre :** Two Shot - Romance.

**Pairing :** Kasahara Iku x Dojo Atsushi.

**Résumé : **Iku vit son instructeur se retourner, incrédule. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelqu'un chose mais se retrouva incapable de le faire… Et pour cause : une jeune femme venait de lui sauter dans les bras, nouant les siens autour de son cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

**Disclaimer :** Toshokan Sensou ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété d'Arikawa Hiro. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Avertissement : **Spoilers sur la totalité des mangas, de l'animé et du roman.

**Note :** Ça fait quoi… Allez, peut-être la dixième fois que je termine de lire les romans. J'ai arrêté de compter pour le manga depuis un bon moment… Et j'en ai avais juste trop marre d'attendre que la suite de l'un ou l'autre sorte que, ben, voilà, j'ai écrit ce OS.

Cet écrit ce base sur un index bonus – celui qui est à la toute fin du tome 3, où l'on apprend que Dojo a une sœur (les détails de ce OS sont de mon fait !). C'est une idée qui trottait depuis un petit moment dans ma tête et, comme j'étais en manque de Dojo et Iku, je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire… J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Ah, et aussi ! Je n'ai pas inventé Daisuke. Dans les mangas, on apprend qu'Iku a des frères aînés mais rien concernant leurs prénoms. Dans le roman, Daisuke est évoqué. Si je me souviens bien, il s'agit du frère le plus âgé… Et Iku le surnomme bien « Dai ». Par contre, en ce qui concerne son métier, c'est complètement inventé !

**Situation : **On va dire que Iku ne s'est jamais déclarée à Dojo lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital… Elle sait évidemment qu'il est son prince, mais elle n'a rien dit concernant ses sentiments. Ceci se place après qu'il en soit sorti, on va dire peut-être un mois ou moins…

Ah, et aussi, « Kumiko », signifie « enfant éternellement belle ».

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Quiproquo xXx**_

* * *

x

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce matin-là, Iku se sentit transportée de joie. Le début de cette journée signifiait la fin de son travail avec le service livre de la bibliothèque et par conséquent son retour dans le groupe d'intervention. Elle avait passé les deux dernières semaines assignée à des tâches d'accueil, d'accompagnement du lecteur et de classement des différents nouveaux ouvrages qu'ils recevaient. Deux semaines qu'elle avait littéralement passées scotchée à Shibasaki, travaillant d'arrache-pied jusqu'à effectuer ses différents devoirs de façon presque mécanique, sans y penser.

Cela n'avait pas été facile. Shibasaki était un instructeur encore plus sévère que Dojo, qui n'acceptait aucun échec et qui s'acharnait à faire entrer chacune des informations nécessaires à un travail réussi dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas hésité à la faire travailler jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit ou à la faire lever aux aurores pour qu'Iku termine ses devoirs dans les temps.

Mais elle y était parvenue. Ce matin-là, elle était même presque un peu triste. Shibasaki était partie l'avant veille au soir, demandant un congé exceptionnel, sans qu'Iku sache pourquoi. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la chambre qu'elle partageait était silencieuse, encore plongée dans la pénombre. Mais rien de tout ceci n'avait d'importance car elle était réaffectée à l'équipe de Dojo, sans aucun autre projet. Elle allait retrouver le major Genda, qui se portait beaucoup mieux – le bougre avait quand même pris trente-deux balles dans le corps et était resté allongé sur une table d'opération pendant treize heures ! – Tezuka, et les instructeurs Dojo et Komaki… Et tout ceci lui faisait énormément plaisir.

Evidemment, elle est plus pressée de retrouver le lieutenant Dojo, comparativement aux autres. Elle n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir que rarement, pendant ces deux semaines. Elle l'avait aperçu au détour d'un couloir, au sortir du bain des officiers… Mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de simplement lui dire bonjour ou de discuter avec lui. Même son « pof pof », celui auquel elle avait le droit quand elle pleurait, sur la tête lui avait manqué.

Un doux sourire naquit sur le visage d'Iku et elle se leva. Elle fit rapidement sa toilette et enfila son uniforme en quatrième vitesse. Un dernier regard au miroir pour s'assurer que sa tenue était correcte et la jeune fille volait déjà dans le couloir, excitée de commencer une nouvelle journée.

**oOo oOo**

« Salut, Tezuka ! », fit Iku en s'asseyant en face de lui, au mess.

« Kasahara. », se contenta-t-il de dire mollement.

Iku pouffa intérieurement. Il n'était pas encore très bien réveillé et des cernes se dessinaient lentement mais surement sous ses yeux.

« Tu as de mal à dormir, ces derniers temps ? », s'enquit gentiment Iku en attaquant son bol de riz.

Tezuka ne répondit pas. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Quand elle lui avait annoncé le brusque départ de Shibasaki, deux jours plus tôt, il avait semblé… Blessé ? Non, peut-être pas à ce point-là. Inquiet. Oui, voilà. Et il avait fait une tête genre « elle aurait quand même pu dire 'au revoir' ». Iku le soupçonnait de s'être accroché à sa colocataire, mais ne disait rien. Elle trouvait ça amusant, à vrai dire. Et… Mignon, aussi. Après tout, Shibasaki et Tezuka formaient un très joli couple.

Elle rit doucement et décida de ne pas trop l'embêter. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien la sensation que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était séparé de l'être aimé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle souhaitait se moquer, parce que ça l'avait vraiment faite souffrir.

Iku se contenta donc d'observer Tezuka d'un œil. Le pauvre piquait du nez dans son petit déjeuner : il n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup depuis que Shibasaki était partie… Ayant terminé son plateau, Iku attendit patiemment que Tezuka en face autant et en profita pour chercher leurs instructeurs des yeux.

Dojo et Komaki se trouvaient quelques tables devant eux, un peu sur la gauche. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur eux, Iku se sentit encore plus apaisée. C'était la première fois depuis deux semaines qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps pour les observer – enfin, surtout Dojo. Il sourirait, plaisantait avec Komaki, et Iku eut bien du mal à ce moment à associer son instructeur à l'homme qui lui avait semblé si éteint, si lointain, dans son lit d'hôpital. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de la même personne, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la différence.

Le Dojo de l'hôpital était amorphe. Son regard était terne… Il n'avait esquissé aucun geste vers elle, ni quand elle lui avait lu ses livres préférés, ni quand elle lui avait amené des cartons de camomille… Il ne l'avait même pas regardée, et Iku s'en était retrouvée profondément blessée. Néanmoins, elle était ressortie plus forte de tout ceci. Ses sentiments étaient restés intactes elle avait simplement véritablement admis qu'elle était amoureuse de son supérieure, et non plus du prince de ses années de lycée. Ils avaient beau être une seule et même personne… Le lieutenant avait changé.

Comparativement à lui, le Dojo en service était prompte à s'énerver à chaque boulette qu'elle faisait. Son regard brillait très souvent d'agacement mais il n'hésitait jamais à venir à se rescousse lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en danger ou à lui offrir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer lorsqu'elle se sentait trop triste pour se retenir. Il lui avait même demandé de l'emmener boire une infusion à la camomille et avait semblé s'extasier devant les premières camomilles qu'il avait vues, dans cette serre de la bibliothèque accueillant l'exposition qu'ils étaient allés protéger.

Et, malgré la haine qu'elle avait ressentie pour lui et les disputes fréquentes et répétitives qui animaient sans cesse leur quotidien depuis qu'elle était entrée au Corps, Iku se dit qu'elle était vraiment heureuse que le lieutenant Dojo s'en soit sorti.

A son chevet, elle lui avait déclaré ses sentiments, mais Dojo n'avait pas réagi, encore léthargique. Depuis, aucun d'eux n'y avait fait allusion, aussi Iku avait-elle supposé qu'il ne se souvenait de rien… Et d'ailleurs, c'était tant mieux, se disait-elle. Elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prête à le lui dire ouvertement.

« Atsushi ! », hurla alors quelqu'un dans le mess, sortant Iku de ses pensées et faisant sursauter Tezuka.

La jeune fille vit son instructeur se retourner, incrédule. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelqu'un chose mais se retrouva incapable de le faire… Et pour cause : une jeune femme venait de lui sauter dans les bras, nouant les siens autour de son cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Iku vit son instructeur rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Sa main se crispa autour de son menton tandis que l'inconnue s'installait sur les genoux de Dojo, un véritable sourire heureux plaqué sur son visage, et sa perplexité redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'en déloger.

« K… Kumiko ? », l'entendit-elle finalement bafouiller, le visage écarlate.

Avec un gargouillement, Iku pensa que c'était ridiculement adapté. Kumiko portait réellement bien son prénom. Elle était magnifique, vraiment magnifique… Aussi jolie et gracieuse que Shibasaki. Elle était féminine, plus petite que lui, et avait une voix fluette, ni trop aigue ni trop grave. Tout ce qu'Iku n'était ou n'avait pas. Et puis surtout… Ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms ! Ils étaient donc vraiment proches… Et même si Iku savait que le lieutenant avec une petite sœur… Ces deux-là ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

Les larmes soudain aux coins des yeux, Iku se leva se table.

« Kasahara ? », l'appela Tezuka, qui semblait s'être réveillé entre temps.

« Je… », fit Iku, les yeux exorbités. « Je… »

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle serra la mâchoire et les poings, se recroquevillant légèrement sur elle. Sa poitrine la faisait souffrir, beaucoup trop souffrir.

« Kasahara ? Tu vas bien ? », réitéra Tezuka, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

Mais Iku fut incapable de répondre. Au lieu de ça, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et se rua hors du mess, le cœur au bord des lèvres, prête à vomir. Elle passa devant la table des deux lieutenants qui lui jetèrent chacun un regard ahuri. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance, de toute façon. Parce que…

Parce que le lieutenant Dojo avait déjà quelqu'un.

Parce que le lieutenant Dojo ne l'aimerait jamais.

**oOo oOo**

Iku n'alla pas travailler, ce jour-là. Après avoir fui du mess des officiers, elle demande à Tezuka de la couvrir par mail, lui expliquant que de toute façon elle ne se sentait pas capable de remplir son devoir même si elle s'y forçait. Complètement perdu, Tezuka accepta mais Iku ne s'en sentit pas soulagée pour autant.

Les lieutenants Dojo et Komaki l'avaient vue quitter le mess en furie à peine une heure avant la prise du service et se douteraient bien que quelque chose de louche s'était produit. De toute manière, elle était bien incapable de se justifier de quoique ce soit.

Comment expliquer qu'elle avait le cœur brisé à cause d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ? Comment dire qu'elle avait l'impression de se noyer à chaque fois qu'elle respirait ? Ça n'avait aucun sens… Et il fallait que ça arrive quand Shibasaki n'était pas à la base… Bien sûr, elle aurait pu l'appeler, lui raconter et lui demander des conseils mais… Shibasaki avait ses propres ennuis et Iku ne souhaitait pas l'accabler plus que nécessaire.

Tezuka n'était pas non plus très bien placé pour ça : Iku et lui ne se connaissaient pas _si bien_ que ça, et puis il s'agissait de ses sentiments pour _Dojo_ ! La seule personne à qui il pourrait en parler restait donc Komaki, qui l'avait déjà écoutée s'épancher sur son prince et sur sa tristesse de ne pas réellement exister à ses yeux.

Cela devrait donc attendre la fin de leur journée de travail. Autant dire qu'Iku allait attendre une éternité…

**oOo oOo**

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, Iku ne s'ennuya pas du tout, pendant cette journée. Son frère, Daisuke, l'appela vers dix heures.

« Dai ? », s'étonna Iku tout en décrochant. « Quelque chose ne va pas, à la maison ? »

Elle entendit son frère rire dans le téléphone.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'imagines toujours que je t'appelle quand quelque chose ne va pas, crétine ? », accusa gentiment le jeune homme.

« Ben, c'est que… », commença Iku, en rougissant brusquement.

En général, c'est toujours comme ça. Daisuke la tenait toujours au courant de la situation à la maison, et notamment des crises de leur mère. En dehors de ça, il l'appelait rarement voir jamais, étant lui aussi très occupé à cause de son travail. Daisuke était employé dans un grand restaurant comme chef cuisinier depuis peu de temps et ses horaires lui laissaient peu de répit. Malgré tout, il essayait de conserver le contact avec Iku et l'appelait quand il le pouvait, soit quand il ne rentrait pas chez lui complètement éreinté.

« Laisse tomber ! », coupa Daisuke, semblant réjoui. « J'ai enfin eu des vacances, Iku ! Quatre jours loin du boulot ! »

La jeune femme sourit.

« C'est super, Dai ! », s'enthousiasma-t-elle, sincèrement heureuse pour son frère – après tout, il avait vraiment travaillé très dur pour en arriver là. « Tu pars quelque part ? »

« J'en ai bien l'intention ! », s'exclama alors son frère en réponse. « J'ai décidé que j'allais venir te rendre visite ! »

Iku se figea avant de sauter sur ses pieds, complètement paniquée. Daisuke était déjà venue la voir, bien sûr, mais ça avait été plus que rapide et il ne l'avait pas prévenue à l'avance…

« Hein !? », glapit-elle. « Mais… Mais je ne… »

« Tu as bien accueilli Papa et Maman, la dernière fois. »

« Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! », grogna Iku dans son téléphone.

Un silence s'instaura entre eux. Ça n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Dai. Au contraire, c'était de lui qu'elle se sentait la plus proche, parmi tous ses frères. C'était avec lui qu'elle discutait le plus facilement, et c'était également lui qui la comprenait le mieux. Elle était simplement trop perdue. D'abord Dojo et cette femme, puis son frère qui lui annonçait de but en blanc qu'il débarquait… Mais ça n'avait strictement rien à voir, tout ça !

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Iku soupira.

« Tu sais quoi ? », reprit-elle plus calmement, en souriant finalement. « J'ai vraiment envie de te voir. Débarque quand tu veux, je suis là, de toute façon ! »

« Ça tombe bien, parce que je suis juste devant la bibliothèque ! », rit son frère. « Viens donc me chercher ! »

Une seconde fois, Iku glapit. Subitement excitée, elle raccrocha et balança son téléphone sur son lit. En hâte, elle se dépêcha d'enfiler ses chaussures et un pull épais et sortit en trombe de son petit appartement. Daisuke était là, juste là, et elle n'avait plus qu'à franchir la distance pour le retrouver !

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait au portail de la bibliothèque, souriante, hurlant le prénom de son frère, pour finalement lui sauter dans les bras en riant, comme elle l'aurait fait de nombreuses années auparavant. Heureuse de retrouver son frère après plus de deux sans se voir, Iku entreprit de faire la conversation en lui faisant visiter les lieux, inconsciente du regard surpris, blessé et triste qui la suivait.

**oOo oOo**

Dans tous ses ennuis avec son prince, Daisuke représentait une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Iku put enfin penser à autre chose qu'à Dojo et elle en fut grandement reconnaissante envers son frère. Elle regretta que Shibasaki ne soit pas là pour faire sa connaissance mais, après le service, elle présenta tout de même Daisuke à Tezuka. Après tout, ils étaient camarades de promotion et Iku avait appris à apprécier Tezuka alors c'était important pour elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes parurent s'entendre dès la première parole et Iku en fut enchantée. Même si Daisuke était d'un naturel enjoué et prompte à aller vers les autres, ça n'avait jamais été le cas de Tezuka, aussi avait-elle légèrement craint que son frère ne se fasse refouler.

Iku ne vit pas le temps passer. D'une, parce qu'elle reprit le travail. Après avoir fourni une excuse bidon, Dojo la laissa travailler en paix, étrangement calme et silencieux. Il ne lui posa aucune question, ne voulut rien savoir. Il resta assis sur sa chaise, le visage neutre, obstinément penché sur ses dossiers, complètement hermétique aux tentatives d'approche du major Genda ou du lieutenant Komaki.

Iku mit ça sur le compte de la présence de… Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Kaneko ? Kumiko ? Depuis qu'elle était à la bibliothèque, le lieutenant Dojo rasait bizarrement les murs, semblant inquiet, et Iku ne s'était posé plus de questions que ça

De deux, parce que le temps passait beaucoup trop vite quand elle était avec Daisuke. Les soirées passaient à une vitesse folle et le jeune homme se retrouva vite à faire de nouveau son sac dans le but de repartir. Heureusement pour elle, son frère repartit un Dimanche, et elle put donc l'accompagner.

« Merci d'être venu, Dai. », fit-elle, emmitouflée dans son pull épais.

Le temps commençait lentement mais surement à se rafraichir. Les beaux jours étaient passés, et la bonne humeur d'Iku s'en allait avec son frère.

« Sois pas stupide ! », lui répondit-t-il en souriant. « Reviens pour les fêtes, d'accord ? Ça fera plaisir aux parents, et comme ça les frangins pourront savoir comment ça se passe vraiment. Maman a vraiment tendance à exagérer, à ce que j'ai pu constater, mais on ne pourra pas la changer. Ils seront rassurés si c'est toi qui leur expliques. Okay ? »

Iku hocha la tête.

« J'essayerai, mais je ne promets rien. », biaisa-t-elle, soudainement au bord des larmes.

« Holà, chiale pas ! Tu vas me faire regretter d'être venu, crétine ! »

Là-dessus, son frère l'entraîna dans une étreinte d'ours. Iku sanglota quelques secondes dans ses bras avant de le lâcher : le bus de Daisuke était sur le point de partir, et il le manquerait s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

« Bon retour, Dai ! », lui souhaita-t-elle, les yeux rougis. « Envoie-moi un message en rentrant ! »

Son frère rit joyeusement mais hocha la tête.

« A la prochaine, Iku ! Travaille dur et bien ! »

La jeune femme se recula légèrement et croisa ses bras sans son dos. Elle regarda son frère monter dans le bus et s'installer. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'engin démarra et Iku le regarda s'éloigner, quelques larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un geste absent de la main et frissonna : il faisait vraiment froid. Elle se détourna et commença à marcher, dans le but de se réchauffer. Elle avait fait la moitié du chemin lorsqu'un éclat de rire sur sa droite attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête et tomba sur le lieutenant Dojo et Kumiko.

La jeune femme avait ses bras passés autour du coup de son instructeur, juchée sur son dos. Elle riait aux éclats, semblant simplement heureuse d'être là, et Iku sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois. Dojo avait le visage rouge et semblait plus que gêné mais ne paraissait pas se débattre plus que cela. En vérité, réalisa Iku, les yeux écarquillés, il le laissait faire sans rien dire. Ses bras soutenait le corps de la jeune fille et il marchait dans le parc de la bibliothèque, comme si de rien n'était.

Un instant, cependant, le lieutenant Dojo tourna la tête, et son regard se planta dans celui d'Iku. A cette distance, Iku ne sut pas si le geste était prémédité, mais elle se retrouva à fixer le regard chocolat de son supérieur. Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine et elle se figea, quelque peu ahurie.

Dojo s'arrêta de marcher et fit de même. Sur son dos, Kumiko continuait de rire en gesticulant, rendant son équilibre quelque peu précaire. Le visage d'Iku prit une teinte rosée soutenue et elle voulut détourner les yeux mais en fut bien incapable. Cela faisait longtemps – trop longtemps, réalisa-t-elle – qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de moment avec Dojo. Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital et qu'elle avait été affectée avec Shibasaki, au service livres, en fait. Et le voir ainsi, avec une autre femme, si loin du Dojo qu'elle connaissait, si prompte à l'énervement et à sortir de ses gonds… Son fit une embardée.

Iku porta une main à sa poitrine. Elle sentait que les larmes revenaient. Elle avait tellement de choses à dire au lieutenant Dojo…

« Instructeur Dojo… », murmura-t-elle.

De son côté, l'homme sembla lui aussi dire quelque chose mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner dessus. Kumiko venait de s'agiter un peu plus fortement que normalement, et Dojo perdit son équilibre. Le contact visuel qu'ils avaient établi fut instantanément rompu, l'homme recherchant une position stable, et Kumiko se remit à rire.

Immédiatement, Iku détourna les yeux et se remit à marcher, resserrant ses bras autour de son corps, la tête baissée.

**oOo oOo**

Le lendemain matin, Iku se leva sans aucun entrain. Elle sauta le petit-déjeuner, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit, et se rendit au travail dans un état second. Komaki l'accueillit comme à son habitude avec un grand sourire enjoué et ne sembla pas s'offusquer plus que cela de son manque de réponse. Au lieu de cela, il envoya un regard amusé à Dojo qui ne réagit même pas.

Le lieutenant paraissait complètement éreinté. De larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et il semblait dormir debout. Iku se salua brièvement et il ne lui répondit même pas. A côté d'elle, Komaki étouffa un rire, laissant la jeune fille perplexe. La journée de travail débuta sans un mot de plus. Iku rédigea ses rapports en retard, classa ses dossiers.

A la pause de dix heures, cependant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant tous sursauter.

« Atsushiiiiiiii ! », chanta une voix mélodieuse. « Je t'apporte du caféééé ! »

Kumiko apparut alors, et Iku se tassa pitoyablement sur son siège. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir ça. Dojo prit mollement la tasse que lui offrit la jeune femme, sans lui décrocher un mot, et la posa sur son bureau. Puis, lentement, il se leva, empoigna le bras de Kumiko et l'emmena hors de la salle, claquant la porte derrière eux.

Iku soupira de soulagement. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Se dire que cette femme était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait… C'était beaucoup trop dur pour elle. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer et se remit au travail sans plus attendre. Elle devait coute que coute occuper ses pensées, et le travail apparaissait comme la meilleure alternative pour cela.

**oOo oOo**

La semaine se déroula sur le même schéma. Chaque jour, Iku arrivait au bureau, s'asseyait et travaillait jusqu'à l'heure de la débauche où elle se ruait hors de la salle pour retourner à ses quartiers. Elle ne sortait du bureau que pour aller déjeuner ou se rendre aux toilettes. Rester assise sur sa chaise l'empêchait de croiser Kumiko dans les couloirs.

De toute façon, plus les heures s'écoulaient et plus Iku était fatiguée. Ses nuits se résumaient à une ou deux heures de sommeil, lorsqu'elle arrivait à fermer les yeux. La plupart du temps, elle restée allongée dans son lit, à tourner encore et encore, l'esprit plein d'images de Dojo et de Kumiko.

Elle se surprenait lentement mais surement à détester la jeune femme sans même la connaître et, quelque part, cela l'effrayait. Alors, moins elle la croisait et mieux c'était.

Pourtant, Kumiko avait bien tenté de venir vers elle afin de lui parler. A chaque tentative, Iku avait pris la fuite, prétextant à chaque fois une excuse bidon, alors l'autre jeune fille avait simplement arrêté.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Iku ne parvenait pas à être heureuse pour Dojo. Après tout, elle était amoureuse de lui. Le voir avec une autre la détruisait à petit feu. Et Shibasaki qui n'était toujours pas rentrée…

« Kasahara ? », l'appela le lieutenant Komaki, cinq jours après le départ de Daisuke. « Désolé de t'interrompre mais Tezuka n'est pas disponible… Tu peux venir une seconde ? »

Iku hocha la tête et suivit son supérieur.

« Tu pourrais m'aider à transporter ces cartons jusqu'aux archives ? », lui demanda-t-il, arrivé au comptoir de la bibliothèque. « Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire quatre aller-retour et j'ai promis au service livres que je m'en occuperai. »

Sans rien dire, Iku attrapa un carton et grimaça légèrement : il était très lourd. Elle le transporta jusqu'aux archives et remonta aussitôt pour le deuxième transport.

« Ne force pas trop. », lui dit Komaki, en partant devant elle.

Mais elle entreprit d'effectuer le second voyage sans l'écouter. Sa vision commençait à devenir floue, alors plus vite elle irait et mieux ce serait. Seulement, arrivée à l'escalier menant aux archives, Iku fut prise de vertiges. Elle s'assit quelques instants, reprenant son souffle et ses esprits. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres à parcourir et ce serait bon.

Se ressaisissant, Iku ramassa le carton de livres et se releva. La tête lui tournait toujours, mais elle ferait avec. Résolue, elle descendit doucement une marche, puis une deuxième. Un vertige la prit alors, et Iku loupa la troisième marche.

Elle se sentit partir en avant et chuter. Le carton atterrit à trois mètres d'elle au sol mais elle ne put rien faire pour le rattraper. Ses forces la quittèrent au même moment, et elle eut juste le temps d'entendre l'instructeur Komaki hurler son nom avant de fermer les yeux, avalée par les ténèbres.

**oOo oOo**

Lorsqu'Iku rouvrit les yeux, se fut pour les poser sur le plafond de l'infirmerie de la bibliothèque. La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à se remémorer les instants qu'elle avait vécus en dernier. Le lieutenant Komaki qui lui avait demandé de l'aide… Les cartons de livres à amener aux archives… Son vertige… Puis sa chute dans les escaliers.

Elle essaya de se redresser mais une vive douleur la dissuada d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, et ça n'était franchement pas peu dire. Elle voulut y porte sa main droite, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle le remarqua.

Le lieutenant Dojo, assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit, assoupi sur le bord de son matelas, sa main étreignant la sienne dans son sommeil. De prime abord, Iku rougit, tentant de se dégager de la poigne de son supérieur. Elle abandonna vite l'idée lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il la tenait trop fermement pour oser lui échapper sans le réveiller. Elle décida donc de conserver leur position et de le laisser dormir. Le pauvre homme manquait manifestement de sommeil.

Alors, elle entreprit de détailler son visage. Pour une fois, il lui apparaissait complètement détendu. Son front n'était pas plissé d'agacement ni d'inquiétude, et Iku pensa qu'il était encore plus beau lorsqu'il était détendu. Il semblait rajeuni de quelques années, de cette façon.

Iku sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle ne pouvait plus penser comme ça, dorénavant. Dojo avait Kumiko, et s'il était là à lui tenir la main, c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa crétine de subordonnée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible… Et puis, de toute façon, elle ne tenait pas la comparaison avec cette fille…

Iku renifla. Elle sentait les larmes commencer à monter et elle se détesta pour ça. Mais apparemment, elle ne savait faire que ça, ces derniers temps. Cette fois-ci, elle ne lutta pas contre les larmes et les laissa librement couleur sur ses joues. Elle évacua ainsi toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée jusqu'alors. Allongée contre son oreiller, le regard porté sur le plafond, elle laissa libre cours à ses émotions, et ça lui fit un bien fou. Jusqu'à…

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? », la questionna-t-on doucement, la sortant de ses pensées.

Iku ne sursauta même pas. Elle avait perçu le mouvement de Dojo, de toute façon. Elle ne bougea pas, ne tenta même pas de retirer sa main de celle de son supérieur. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, serra le poing gauche. Et ce fut tout.

« Kasahara ? », fit la voix inquiète de Dojo. « T'as mal quelque part ? »

Iku sentit son inquiétude teinter le son de sa voix. Cela ne fit que renforcer son mal être. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Elle était réveillée, à présent, cela ne lui suffisait-il donc pas ?

« Kasahara ? », réitéra son instructeur, et cette fois Iku baissa la tête.

Dojo cessa momentanément de respirer : la douleur dans les yeux de la jeune fille lui avait coupé le souffle. N'y tenant plus, Iku lui posa la question.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi, évidemment ! »

« Mais c'est bon, maintenant… Je suis réveillée, non ? »

« Peut-être, mais t'as pas l'air bien ! »

Et c'était vrai. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir, sa tête la première. Mais la souffrance physique n'était pas la pire. La pire, c'était la souffrance que la présence de Dojo à ses côtés lui infligeait. Elle avait vraiment mal au cœur, mal à l'âme.

« Je vais très bien… », mentit-elle en détournant le regard. « Vous pouvez y aller, maintenant… »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter cette chambre avant de m'assurer que tout va parfaitement bien, Kasahara, alors oublie l'idée. », assena son instructeur d'une voix calme.

Mais Iku ne l'écouta pas.

« Et puis, de toute façon, Kumiko doit vous attendre, non ? C'est franchement pas courtois de faire attendre une jeune fille comme elle, vous savez ? »

Dojo lui lança un regard ahuri.

« J'ai passé la semaine entière avec elle. Une soirée passée seule ne va pas la tuer. », éluda-t-il d'un geste de la main.

« Et alors ? Faire passer sa subordonnée avant sa petite amie, ça craint vraiment, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! »

Le lieutenant se figea.

« Ma… Petite-amie… »

Et là-dessus, il éclata de rire, comme cela lui arrivait si peu souvent. Iku le regarda sans comprendre, complètement perdue. Qu'y avait-il de drôle dans ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Dojo lui lâcha la main et continua de se tordre de rire sur sa chaise en se tenant les côtes, faisant rougir Iku. Quand il fut enfin calmé, il éclaira sa lanterne.

« Kumiko n'est pas ma petite amie. », déclara-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

Iku le regarda, surprise.

« Hein ? », fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de sortir.

« Cette idiote est ma sœur. »

« Qu…Quoi !? », s'exclama Iku de stupeur. « Mais… C'est impossible ! Vous vous ressemblez pas du tout ! »

Dojo sourit.

« Elle a été adoptée. », révéla-t-il. « Quand j'avais cinq ans. On a le même âge. »

Iku tomba des nues. Cela expliquait pas mal de choses, en effet. Et elle avait agi comme une parfaite crétine pendant toute la semaine que Kumiko avait passée à la bibliothèque alors qu'elle avait dit vouloir apprendre à la connaître lorsqu'elle avait appris son existence ! La jeune femme se sentit soudainement complètement honteuse.

« Ah ? Mais alors… Vous n'êtes pas… Ensemble… », commença-t-elle avant de brusquement rougir et de s'interrompre.

« Non. »

Le soulagement envahit Iku, et elle put se remettre à respirer librement, sans aucun poids dans sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi tu sembles aussi soulagée ? », questionna Dojo, subitement renfrogné. « Après tout, ça ne te regarde pas vraiment. Et puis, ton copain est bien venu te voir, cette semaine, non ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Iku de se figer. Son copain ? De qui Dojo pouvait-il parler ? Elle n'avait reçu la visite que d'une seule personne. Il n'y avait eu que Daisuke, qui était venu la voir. Et il n'était que son frère.

« Mon copain ? Je n'ai pas de copain. », déclara-t-elle donc.

« Et le gringalet qui t'a faite pleurer quand tu l'as raccompagné à son bus ? », grogna Dojo, les dents serrées.

Iku écarquilla les yeux et éclata elle aussi de rire.

« Y'a rien de drôle la dedans, idiote ! », s'offusqua son supérieur en se levant soudainement. « Tu as pleuré ! »

« Mon frère n'a rien d'un gringalet. »

« Ton… Frère. »

Dojo sembla tomber de haut. Cela eut le mérite de calmer instantanément sa colère. Il se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Ce type… Etait ton frère. », répéta-t-il.

« Le plus âgé. », confirma Iku, en hochant joyeusement la tête. « Daisuke. Mais je l'appelle toujours Dai. »

« Ah. »

« C'est avec lui que je m'entends le mieux… », continua Iku sans savoir pourquoi. « Et il a eu des vacances. Alors comme ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'on ne s'était pas vus, il est venu à la bibliothèque. »

« Ah. »

« Quoi ? », s'étonna la jeune fille.

« C'est pas plus mal, tu me diras. », déclara soudainement Dojo.

Iku sursauta devant tant de sérieux.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Dojo se mit alors à la fixer intensément. Il semblait hésitant, les mains posées sur le matelas du lit d'iku.

« J'aurais pas voulu m'excuser. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? », hasarda Iku, perdue.

« J'étais prêt à lui casser la gueule. », lâcha Dojo, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

« Hein ? Mais… »

Et soudainement, l'homme se retrouva le nez à deux centimètres du sien. Iku cessa de respirer.

« Vous voir tous les deux ensemble a été un véritable calvaire. », fit-il, les yeux lorgnant sur les lèvres de sa subordonnée.

Iku déglutit difficilement.

« Et moi alors ? », sortit-elle laborieusement. « Vous voir avec votre sœur et penser qu'elle était votre petite amie… J'en ai pas dormi de la semaine ! »

Dojo continua de la fixer. Ses yeux faisaient des aller-retour entre ses lèvres et ses yeux et, après un temps qui parut infiniment long à Iku, il reprit la parole.

« Oh… », murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu d'elle. « Alors… Tu ne m'en voudras pas si… »

« Si ? », demanda précipitamment Iku.

Dojo sourit intérieurement. C'était presque trop facile…

« Si je fais ça ? », termina-t-il, en capturant les lèvres de sa subordonnée avec les siennes.

Iku ne put rien faire, beaucoup trop abasourdie pour réagir. De toute façon, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Après tout, ça n'était pas vraiment comme si elle n'avait pas rêvé de cet instant depuis qu'elle avait appris l'identité de son prince, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, osant enfin bouger, elle rendit son baiser à Dojo, fermant les yeux. Et elle se dit, perdue dans les sensations que les lèvres de son supérieur sur les siennes provoquaient en elle, que ceci avait valu la peine d'attendre, et que si c'était à refaire, elle le refait.

A coup sûr.

x

* * *

Lundi 24 Septembre - 17 h 15.


End file.
